The Girl
by KittyBits
Summary: Sequel to "Heaven waits here at my door". Reid is in the hospital and Morgan seems somehow nervous. Rossi, Prentiss and JJ are curious and up for quite a surprise. Reid/OC, Morgan/OC unrequited.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Richmond, Virginia, or any character starring in this story. Except Lisa. And the nurse they talk about. She's doing a terrific job!**

**Author's note: Edited version again. Btw – this is a purely fictional case! Any similarities is totally coincidental! **

"St. Mary's," Morgan whispered into his cellphone. "Still in surgery."

The other agents eyed him curiously as he held the phone away from his ear. "Calm down, we'll discuss this later." He said in a quiet soothing voice. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, later." He closed his phone and joined Prentiss and Rossi on the uncomfortable chairs of plastic. Hotch and JJ were still at the police station, giving the last comments to the eager journalists who'd been nagging every single one of them the entire case and otherwise making sure everything was done before coming to the hospital.

Reid was in surgery.

He'd caught a bullet as their UnSub realized they had discovered his true identity, and he went crazy with an automatic weapon at the University of Richmond where he worked as a janitor. Reid was unlucky as he tried to protect a group of terrified girls hiding in the ladies room.

Morgan had shot the man in the back seconds after.

Now he sighed and looked at his two fellow agents. Prentiss had black lines under her eyes but still had the energy to look at him with a million questions in her eyes.

He shook his head and she sighed too.

Rossi wondered to himself if he could do anything. He knew though, that his connections was useless in situations like these. He sighed too. And chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Prentiss demanded to know.

"Three capable agents of the FBI acting as if their wives were in labor sighing every few seconds." he answered her with a slight smile on his lips. Morgan smiled back to him.

"I feel so useless when it comes to this." Prentiss looked up with a troubled look on her face.

"Did anyone tell Garcia?"

"JJ said she would and I've been texting her since we came." Morgan said.

"Good. She would kill somebody if we hadn't and I'd totally forgotten about her right until now." She sighed. "But I'm just so tired. When was the last time we slept?"

Rossi glanced at his watch. It was 2.15 a.m. "Well I think I got a nap around noon, but other than that I'd think it would be... 21 hours ago." Prentiss looked shocked. "That long? No wonder I feel like crap."

"Well, 21 hours awake, 4½ spent in a hospital waiting room does that to you."

"That long, huh," Morgan said in a quiet voice. He shot a glance at the doors and down at his feet. "Shit."

"There's nothing you've could have done to help it. It was pure coincidence that Becker went to look in the bathroom, nobody expected that."

"I know," Morgan said, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. "_I_ know that."

Prentiss and Rossi looked at each other with concern and confusion in their eyes.

"Wake me if anything happens," Morgan said closing his eyes. He snored softly only a moment after.

Hotch and JJ rushed into the room. JJ lifted her eyebrow as she took in the repulsive yellow color on the walls. How could people not feel at home here? Hotch spotted the other agents in a corner of the big room. He touched JJ lightly on her arm and pointed in their direction. She nodded and they went over to join them.

"Any news?" Hotch asked and JJ threw herself in one of the free seats.

"He's still in surgery and the nurses refuse to answer any questions to either of us." Prentiss said and took JJ's hand for mental strength.

Morgan woke up when Hotch touched his arm. Hotch felt uncomfortable being so caring – but he had to talk to him and shaking him awake seemed a bit violent.

Morgan blinked as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Hotch, we need to talk!" He said and rose from the seat. The two men went out side with grave looks on their faces and JJ turned to Prentiss.

"Emily, what's going on with Morgan?" she asked. The scene intrigued her.

"I have abslutely no idea! But he's been weird all night!"

JJ looked at her eagerly.

"How?"

"He's been receiving phonecalls he won't explain, he keeps harassing the nurses about Reid's condition, and he looks at the door _all _the time!" she said conspiratorially. JJ looked puzzled. "That sounds rather odd!"

Rossi shot the two gossiping women a tired look. "You don't think there's other things to concentrate your concern on right now?"

The women in question looked away guiltily. JJ saw Morgan moving towards them as Hotch walked broodingly up to the counter and started talking to a blond nurse. She in turn started to look scared as he gave her some dark glances. He was doing his best to intimidate the nurse into answering his questions.

"What was that all about?" Prentiss asked as Morgan settled in the plastic monster he had slept on a few minutes ago.

"Don't ask," he said with a tired voice. "You'll probably figure it out soon anyway."

JJ's eyebrows popped and Prentiss frowned. Even Rossi gave Morgan an curious look.

The person in question sighed and closed his eyes. He would love to be anywhere but here. He knew what was heading in his way at a very discouraging speed.

Rossi looked at the doors when the slid open. He saw a pretty young woman enter the room and discovered that he was half expecting Garcia to be the next one storming inside. Instead he enjoyed himself by taking a good look at the newcomer. She had big eyes and a big mouth and big hair. It was long and curly and light brown and her curves were womanly. He imagined what her voice would sound like gasping his name in bed. It would probably sound soft and adoring a bit like...

"DEREK MORGAN!"

Morgan jolted up from the chair and turned toward the woman. Prentiss and JJ looked at her with eyes wide open and mouths to match. Rossi felt the speed of his heart pick up a the loud sound from her mouth. He was too old for women like that. He was probably too old for most women by now. He sighed.

"Derek Morgan," the woman said fuming as she walked up to him. Morgan looked positively terrified Rossi mused to himself. This what not the kind of woman he would expect Morgan to end up with, but it was an amusing surprised.

"Lisa! I tried my best, I swear!" Morgan defended himself. He threw up his arms, as the brunette started throwing punches at his chest.

"You PROMISED! You SWORE ON YOUR LIFE! Morgan, you... you... you FUCKING IDIOT! You PROMISED me!" she shouted in a shrill and angry voice. JJ and Prentiss looked at the scene in amazement. Prentiss considered to get up and help the desperate-looking black man as he tried to cool down the woman in front of him. Then she stopped punching him and started to cry.

"Derek fucking Morgan, you imbecile gun-wavering piece of shit. You fucking promised me he wouldn't get hurt! You did, you useless jerk!" she sobbed as Morgan pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her soothingly.

"I know I did and I tried Sugar Plum. I really tried. I did my very best and I think it will turn out to be enough. But I'm sorry – I will do better next time. I promise you that Angel, I promise." He patted her softly on the back as her sobs dried up and and stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked and held her out from his chest.

"Of course I'm not you big heap of waste-space." She dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "Firstly we miss you back home, and then you go and screw things up this bad. You truly amaze me. Dickhead." Morgan laughed and threw his arms around her in a half-hug.

"I missed you too, Angel, and all the others." He realized they weren't alone. "Oh yeah, I should probably introduce you."

He turned to face the gaping agents.

Prentiss thought she had them figured out when the woman was screaming at Morgan, but then they started to talk about some other person, who might've been Reid and then... She missed Morgan? What was going on?

JJ was aghast. Did Morgan have a girlfriend? He hadn't forced everybody to go out that much recently but could this be the reason?

Rossi was glad he wasn't the one being punched. It looked like it hurt. But she was pretty when angry. Wait – did she just say she missed him?

"Lisa this is SSA David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, our media liaison," he said as he pointed at them in turn. "Guys, this is Lisa, Reid's girlfrie..."

"Mrs Reid!" A voice called from somewhere behind Morgan and the woman at his side.

"Mrs Reid?" Morgan asked his jaw dropping.

"Agent Hotchner!" Lisa exclaimed, and turned to greet Hotch as he walked towards her. "How is he?"

"He just got out from surgery. It went exceedingly well. The doctors are confident that he'll make it." He smiled a rare smile to her. "A nurse will show you to his room."

She threw her arms around him. "Oh thank God!" she cried. The tears had started to flow from her eyes again, and she rushed to meet a waiting nurse at counter.

"Remarkable woman," he said to himself.

"Excuse me Hotch. Did you just call Lisa Mrs Reid?" Morgan demanded. Hotch nodded. "When did that happen?"

"Reid came to me and explained that his German girlfriend was in an unlucky situation. It turned out that her work permit was about to expire. He asked my permission to marry her. After I met her I granted it."

"How did the kid meet a woman like that?" Rossi wanted to know.

JJ looked from person to person with an amazed and amused facial expression.

"Reid got _married_?" Prentiss asked. She could wrap her head around most what was just said but none of the them could entirely comprehend what had just happened.

A huge smile appeared on Morgan's face. "I can't believe that kid!" He said and burst out laughing.

"Did they marry only for the sake of getting a Greencard?" JJ inquired. Everybody turned their attention to Hotch in a way that can only be compared to sharks and their ability to smell blood.

"I think Lisa's situation was merely the push Reid needed to finally pop the question."

"...And then we were all literally rolling on the floor laughing!" Lisa smiled at her husband. He was still unconscious but the nurse had told her not to worry. He needed his sleep after the surgery. She could understand that but she missed him and it felt reassuring to keep talking to him.

"And while you were away I cleaned the flat. Dusting and vacuuming and stuff! I even cleaned the windows! You've got yourself a true Hausfrau baby. So please wake up soon so I won't have to go to prison for killing Derek." Morgan bit his fist to keep from laughing as he stood behind the door listening to a lonely woman's quiet love confession to her husband. He had done his best to be silent but suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He smiled to himself cursing Reid silently for getting the girl and tiptoed away from the door.

"Did I tell you that I made Derek promise to take care of you when you were away? I realized I can't do it all the time, so I thought he would be the best choice. But he didn't really do a good job did he? But that brunette... uhm... Prentiss! I think I might ask her instead. She seems capable. Anyway, I like Hotch. He smiled at me! You lied when you said he never smiles – I think he smiled both times I met him!"

"Please Mrs Reid, can we just be quiet now?" Reid whispered as Lisa paused to breath.

"Of course Mr Reid," Lisa answered as tears welled up in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her forehead. "Whatever you want baby."

Morgan and Prentiss peeked in the door. Lisa sat in a chair next to Reid's bed her head resting on the hospital bed next to his. Their hands were on his hip, fingers intertwined.

"I think we should let them sleep."

"I second that."

"You'll get the girl next time Morgan, you know that right?"

"I hate profilers..."

**Hausfrau means housewife in German. Just in case you didn't know. I know. I'm not German. I'm knowledgeable! **

**I love you guys :D**


End file.
